Heavy Crown
a song feature in Star Season 7 Episode 8 The Competition 5.0 Sung By: Anasteshia, Jordy, Mackenzie, Nithin, Maria, Juanita, and Margret Lyrics Anasteshia Life been crazy, all advice has been to chill more Ironic I've been living off with people down to kill for And I find no comfort in numbers knowin' there's always a mil more Fact was that cat dragged my pretty ass right at the top of that billboard And all of my folks who done been here from jump you the ones I'ma cover the bill for And as I get ill more We gon' triple the order of champagne and spill more Let's settle the real score Been wondering what the public gotta feel for So let's keep it real yeah you know I'm killing game as soon as I step on the field Y'all at the top are all mad now, there's no turning back now I won't ever back down They feel me like they giving Iggy a pat down I needed a moment, I found it Lately I've been on my runnin' the town shit Especially walkin' around with Jordy This heavy crown You can't always please the crowd But I am still not bowing down This heavy crown It comes and goes around And when it's time, I'll pass it proud But bitch I got it now Nithin So keep it cute, chick, and don't be hatin' on the new chick Go back and check your stats and bet they let you know I do's this Glasses full of empty depending on point of view chick If you was mad before I bet you hate me for this new shit Maybe you should watch what you've got coming out your two lips Get cool with how I kick it or else you gon' get the boot, bitch Iggy A-Z-A a.k.a. captain of the crew ship Don't penny pinch I promise babe, I don't need your two cents Get rid of the makeup let us see just who you is But if you feel like that girl bless your heart, go get it how you live When you hear my name you gotta know that she's something regal I'm one of one ain't no sequels I'm wearing Mackenzie This heavy crown You can't always please the crowd But I am still not bowing down This heavy crown It comes and goes around And when it's time, I'll pass it proud But bitch I got it now Juanita and Maria To everyone who said I'd never make Oh Lord, weren't you mistaken I got a dinner date with greatness IJuanita ain't never been nothin' to play wit, hold up To everyone who said I'd never make I'm at the top laughin' at you faces I've been practising my patience But I switch back quick if you play with Margret ''' This heavy crown '''Juanita To everyone who said I'd never make it Margret This heavy crown Maria Oh Lord weren't you mistaken Marget ''' This heavy crown '''Juanita To everyone who said I'd never make it Margret This heavy crown Maria Oh Lord weren't you mistaken Margret This heavy crown Juanita To everyone who said I'd never make it Margret This heavy crown Maria Oh Lord weren't you mistaken Margret This heavy crown Juanita To everyone who said I'd never make it Margret This heavy crown Maria Im at the top laughing at your faces Juanita and Maria BITCH I GOT IT NOW Category:Star Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Song Category:Season 7 Songs